SORPRESA
by seaswave234
Summary: Una fecha importante ha llegado para mi OC,lean para saber mas


_**meh aqui estoy de nuevo despues de unos minutos ,con una nueva historia.**_

_**todos los personajes excepto mis tres ocs no me pertenecen son de hasbro**_

* * *

**Sorpresa**

Nightdark se levantó pesadamente nunca le había gustado madrugar se dirigió al baño tenía que eliminar cualquier mota de polvo en su blindaje al terminar salió de su cuartel se dispuso a saludar a Skywarp que al verla se teletransporto  
-Valeee,eso fue raro...bueno ire a ver a TC-la femenina fue en su busca,lo encontro a mitad de camino,el tambien huyo de ella-¿Que diablos esta pasando?-gruñó la femenina,así transcurrió toda la mañana,cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino huía de ella .El abastecimiento fue francamente solitario,sin exagerar,no había nadie allí,se sentía un tanto sola,a esta hora solía conversar con sus amigos o con alguien de la base,pero...no había ni un alma,comenzaba a desconcertarse no era exactamente el tipo de transformer que aguanta la soledad sin ningun problema,ella era la que conversaba siempre al igual que Skywarp no soportaba el silencio,era molesto,en ese momento hablaría tranquilamente hasta con Soundwave,pensó en distraer la mente,se le olvidaba algo muy importante pero no recordaba el que en eso se concentró...  
**MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES...**  
-¿Creen que la despistamos ?  
-Humm...eso espero sino todo sera un gran fracaso  
-Skywarp...  
-¿Que ocurre TC?  
¿Y tu regalo?  
-Upss,me lo deje en mi cuartel  
-Pues ve a buscarlo ,yo la distraere para que no venga aquí hasta que todo este listo,los demas sigan trabajando  
-¡Si!-dijeron todos al unísono  
-Mas vale que se den prisa no se cuanto podre entretenerla  
TC salió en busca de la femme, la encontró en la sala de abastecimiento por su expresión estaba meditando algo en cuanto le vió volteó la mirada y refunfuño"genial,se ha enfadado ¿que hago ahora? estas situaciones solo las sabe manejar Warp"pensó ThunderCracker  
-¿Que quieres?-gruño la femme,TC entendió en seguida el largo mensaje en tan solo 2 palabras de la femenina:" Largate Tc,no quiero saber nada de ti ni de nadie querías enfadarme pues lo habeis conseguido no me dirijais la palabra en todo el día maldita escoría".Por un momento el jet azul penso en retirarse,pero...si lo hacia la femme descubriría la sorpresa...  
-ehmmm,yoo...esto...-maldita sea piensa Tc-pues...¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?.la femenina le dió la espalda,en ese momento apareció Skywarp,su salvación,le dijo que ayudara con los preparativos y el le sustituía el seeker asintió,y se dirijió su atención a su enfadada amiga,que no estaba muy por la labor de perdonarlo  
-Venga NightDark perdonanos,no lo hicomos con mala intención y aparte,para los berrinches ya tenemos a Screamer,ni siquiera sonrió eso era peor de lo que pensaba,no los iba a perdonar así como así ,el jet oscuro le lanzó un globo de agua a la cabeza,un aura oscura envolvió a su amiga"quizas no fue tan buena idea"el seeker rió nerviosamente antes de recibir el impacto de un gran globo de agua en toda la cara,tras recuperarse de la sorpresa encontró a su amiga riendose a carcajadas de el  
-Deberías haber visto tu cara Warp-el jet negro se relajó,todo había sido una broma de su mejor amiga,diablos como no lo había pensado aunque era imposible,cualquiera pensaría que al haberle tirado el globo le iba a intentar decapitar,cuando la seeker paró de reír se acercó a su amigo  
-Bueno...te apetece dar una vuelta-preguntó SkyWarp  
-Me parece genial-ambos salieron,varios minutos después de risas y maniobras peligrosas Warp recibió una comunicación de su amigo  
-"Warp y estamos listos"  
-Esta bien- susurró el seeker que volvió a alzar la voz-ehmm NightDark me acaba de llegar un mensaje diciendo que tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones-  
-Esta bien-cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro,la luz se encendió abruptamente  
-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos los Decepticons,dos pequeñas seekers sparklings saltaron a sus brazos  
-Heron,Blackstar ¿que haceis aquí?  
-Vinimos a desearte un feliz cumpleaños  
-Claro,eso es lo que no podía recordar-una gota se deslizo por la cabeza de todos los presentes,su compañera verdaderamente era muy despistada,los pequeños gemelos Decepticon se acercaron y le dieron una brillante roca la cual los humanos llamaban diamante  
-Como mola,gracias chicos-los Cassetticons rieron junto a NightDark,se acercó Tc con una caja que le extendió a la femenina, dentro había una pistola  
-No sabía que regalarte asique pense en algo que te fuera útil  
-Es esplendida¿cuanto alcanze tiene?  
-No se, deberas probarla con los Autobots para averiguarlo.  
-Suena bien-la femme rió,las sparklings le extendieron una caja,en ella había una datapad con un dibujo de las tres dandose la mano,la femenina se agachó y les dió un beso en la frente pronto comenzaron a beber y a hacer estupideces,un gran barullo se oía,Blitzwing y Astrotrain estaban comprobando que decepticon bebía mas y todos coreaban: -Traga,traga,traga.-Por supuesto los competidores acabaron en el la fiesta acabó Skywarp se acercó a NightDark .  
-Ehmm esto es para ti-dijo mientras extendía una pequeña caja, cuando la seeker la abrió se vió un objeto ovalado de color negro con adornos de plata y oro ,una caja de música  
-Feliz cumpleaños NightDark.-

**THE END**

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE T.T SERAN LEIDOS ,SE QUE DOS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DECEPTICONS,PERO..VAMOS TODA LA BASE SON DECEPTICONS ADULTOS**_


End file.
